


Rage, rage, against the dying of the light.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's your unattainable one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage, rage, against the dying of the light.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 6, 2009.

Even though being a Nobody meant possessing a completely different physique from a human being in spite of commonalities in appearance, it didn’t change the fact that Axel still thought Roxas was much too young and much too fragile for the rigors of the Organization. Back then it had been about pride: Axel hadn’t seen any logic in letting a young upstart into the troop, much less one born of someone so innocent and perfectly unstable. After a while it was because he might have started caring for the other agent, in a way that twisted up in the hollow where his heart was supposed to be.

  
Axel told Roxas all of this as they fucked long, sweet and hard. He marveled at his ability to keep his voice calm and even over the younger agent’s gasps and hitched breaths. They were silent in the aftermath because Axel was waiting on an answer, or maybe something simpler, like a better reaction than silence. Silence, however, was what he received.

  
They couldn’t have been friends. Roxas never spoke the word aloud, and at times he carried himself like he didn’t know what it was. But Axel knew they had something and it was that something that pushed him to doing all that he had to do, the moment Roxas vanished and Sora awakened.

  
 _“It’s going to be like this forever, won’t it?”_

 _  
“Forever doesn’t mean a thing.”_

  
Nothing could be gained out of trying such foolishness, but maybe it was the memory of the smile that kept him going, the whispers of their shared something in his ear.  



End file.
